Problems
by MoonPetalsLoonyLions
Summary: What happens when some members of the team have... certain, "problems"? During a therapy session with Black Canary, Robin reveals his problem... Randomly breaking out into singing. [Completed One-Shot] MERRY CHRISTMAS JUMPRUNDUCK!


**Title:** Problems.

**Prompt: **Implied/Hints of BirdFlash.

**Summary: **What happens when some members of the team have... certain, "problems"? During a therapy session with Black Canary, Robin reveals his problem... Randomly breaking out into singing.

**Characters: **Wallace West, Richard Grayson, Dinah Lance.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own in any way the show Young Justice or any of these characters.

* * *

_Problems._  
**_Mount Justice, 2:00 PM._**

"Now, Robin... Do you have any idea why you're here?" Her voice was soft, but stern as Dinah Lance adressed the thirteen year old raven whom was sitting right in front of her. The young raven shook his head, hooking his hands together as he stared at the floor. The team had just been through a mission simulation.. But something.. Went wrong. Miss Martian; an redheaded auburn eyed teen had felt so much pain when her teammate; Artemis Crock had "died" during the simulation, causing the young martian to turn a normal simulation in something that could've put everyone on the team into a coma. The blonde woman sighed as she saw the raven's young depressed state.

"Robin... You can talk to me." She complied to him gently, leaning forward as she propped her elbows on her knees, wringing her hands together. The thirteen year old sighed as he just avoided her wondering, lingering eyes. "Robin... We all know the team is hurting.. but you can talk to me.." Dinah Lance once again suggested, her eyes looking even more solemn than before. "Hurting? Try traumatized. I-I finally become leader, and end up sending all of my friends to their deaths.. I-I know I did what I had to... But I hated it. When we started this team, I was desperate to be in charge.. Not anymore... And that's not even the worst of it.." Suddenly, the sound of drumsticks clinking against drums began sounding.. The blonde haired woman whisked around, eyes frantically searching for the source.

_"Everybody's always talking at me_  
_Everybody's trying to get in my head_  
_I wanna listen to my own heart talking_  
_I need to count on myself instead..."_

The young boy sang, his eyes shutting dramatically as he stood up. Dinah Lance cocked an eyebrow before yelling out, "Okay! Who let him watch High School Musical? Wally! It was you wasn't it?" Robin opened his eyes once again before turning around, clenching a fist.

_"Did you ever?_  
_Lose yourself to get what you want_  
_Did you ever?_  
_Get on a ride then wanna get off_  
_Did you ever?_  
_Push away the ones you should've held close"_

A broad smirk was visible on his slender face as he whipped around, moving his arms at his sides. He started running to the other side of the therapy room, starting to move his shoulders from side to side. Black Canary tilted her head as she creased her eyebrows, shutting her eyes as she grabbed the bridge of her nose.

_"I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_  
_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_  
_Will I find what I lost, you know you can_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,(bet on me)_  
_I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
_To turn my life around, today is the day_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it"_

He once again began sprinting around the room. He stuck his finger up as he sang, moving his hand dramatically to the left before grabbing his shades and cocking them a bit lower. He kept switching from the left shoulder up, then flexing the opposite shoulder up. He shut his eyes slowly, bringing his hands above his head, then back down to his waist where he made an X on his stomach with his hands before shooting one up, then opposite doing the same.

_"How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_  
_Should I question every move I make?_  
_With all I've lost my heart is breaking..."_

Robin crossed his feet, the right crossing right before the left as he copied Zac Efron's move from the movie High School Musical. He stuck his arms up, moving his head from side-to-side slowly as he moved. "Okay! Who sets up these sessions?!" The blonde yelled once again in frustration as she face-palmed.

_"Did you ever?_  
_Doubt your dream will ever come true?_  
_Did you ever?_  
_Blame the world but never blame you_  
_I will never Try to live a lie again_  
_I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way!"_

The young boy once again began running around the room, sneaking in a few spins as he hit his hand on the wall, leaning on it. He released the wall, moving his left hand up, then down as the right did the opposite; firstly going up then down. Once again the raven haired teen started jumping up and down, twirling around, leaving his legs crossed as he bent down. He stared at the floor crossing his arm over his chest, snaking over his shoulder.

_"I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am (who I am)_  
_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan (that's my plan)_  
_Will I find what I lost, you know you can (you know you can)_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,(bet on me)"_

He sang loudly as he started moving slowly up from his bent position. "That's it! BC's out!" Dinah complied, pouting her hands up, elbows bent as her palms face each wall. She simply walked out of the room, yelling "Batman! He's yours!" The young raven didn't seem to notice as he continued singing aloud.

_"I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
_To turn my life around, today is the day_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it!"_

The young boy started running around the room again, his shades cocking to the right as he swiftly whipped his head around. He clenched a fist, bending down again as he randomly reached down to the floor, touching it before springing up. "Hey Ro-" A voice sounded as a certain speedster entered the room. His amused green eyes widened as he looked at the young boy, seeing him running around the room. "You know, he's hot when he's singing!"

_"Oh, hold up_  
_Give me room to think. Bring it on now_  
_Gotta work on my swing_  
_Gotta do my own thing_  
_Hold up.."_

Robin once again sang, his voice softening as the music slowed. He shot up again, running to Wally and stopping one inch from the ginger's face, smirking broadly as he whipped around, jumping on the cream chairs in the room. A thick crimson blush covered the bridge of the speedster's nose, almost as obvious as his crush on a certain ninja boy.

_"It's no good at all to see yourself_  
_And not recognize your face_  
_Out on my own, it's such a scary place, ooh_  
_The answers are all inside of me_  
_All I gotta do is believe.."_

The young Robin once again complied, his smile turning into an obvious frown as he looked into a mirror on the wall, before whisking around and grabbing Wally's shirt sleeve, and shoving him into one of the chairs. The redheaded teen gestured to himself before blushing crimson.

"I'm not gonna stop, not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top again?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on you can."

Wally was beyond impressed. He was surprised. VERY surprised. "You know.. You kind of sound like Jesse McCartney." He complied without thinking, his head tilting as he stared lovingly at the thirteen year old raven. The young Robin shot his arms up as he sway, sprinting to a chair and putting his palms on the arms before flipping to the behind of it. He shut his eyes once again, slowly reopening them as he began singing.

_"Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (bet on me)_  
_I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
_To turn my life around, today is the day_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it"_

Robin sprinted to Wally, grabbing his hand and clasping it in his frail one. His blue eyes shone behind his shades as he smiled broadly at the ginger. Wallace blushed as his hand made contact with the raven's. Robin began flexing his legs as he danced once again. Wally tried to follow him, but ended up almost smashing face-first into Robin's chest.

_"You can bet on me.."_

The young raven finished, his face once again only one inch away from the gingers. His blue eyes looked into his green before a faint blush crossed his slender face. "You were awesome, dude." The ginger whispered to the younger teen, moving his face half-an-inch closer to the young adopted son of the Bat. They both leaned in, both of them meeting each-other in the middle.

* * *

**A/N: I had fun writing this nonsense. My sister, JumpRunDuck, and I came up with this idea when we saw a certain Young Justice fandom video with Robin "singing" Zac Efron. In the beginning, he was in a therapy session but broke out singing. I made it BirdFlash for Ducky. 'Cuz I haven't gotten her anything for Christmas.. and I hope this'll make up for that xD**


End file.
